Chasing Butterflies
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Another Takari... This is really sweet though. It starts out with Takeru and Hikari in the park having a picnic. They start to reminisce about the past, (cute stuff, I assure you,) and then Takeru asks Hikari a question. Please r/r... It really is sweet.


****

Chasing Butterflies

"TK!" Hikari squealed and tumbled onto the soft grass beneath her. Takeru tripped over her and landed with a thud. Both laughed at each other and sat up. It started out as an innocent game of tag. A game that Takeru volunteered to be the 'tagger.' If only Hikari knew what she had gotten herself into. After they calmed themselves down, they spread out a gentle blanket and set a picnic basket beside them. They munched on the little sandwiches that Hikari made and drank the sodas that Takeru brought.

"Remember when we used to chase butterflies?" Hikari asked, staring at a beautiful white and yellow insect that landed on the basket.

"Yeah," Takeru smiled. "You always used to catch a million and all I caught was one."

"Then you would always look at me jealously and name yours Special."

"And you always tried to beat me by naming all of yours, but you had too many."

Hikari giggled, "So I ended up releasing all of them but one."

"Just to be like me."

"Just to be like you." She echoed and set her head on his lap.

"We were such little kids." He chuckled and ran his fingers through her chestnut hair. They stared up at the blue sky and watched the clouds roll on.

"We used to name clouds too." Hikari whispered.

"And I always tried to name them before you could."

"Memories…"

"Remember the Digital World?"

"How could I forget?"

"I wonder how everyone's doing…" Takeru sat up and looked down at the girl. Her eyes were shut and she was curled onto the blanket with her head on his lap. Leaning towards her, Takeru forcefully but lovingly linked his lips with hers. It was only a matter of tenths of a second before Hikari returned the kiss.

Five years passed since their last adventure in the Digital World. They were only young kids then. But something happened that was unexpected. Well, a lot of people expected it to happen, but not at that age. It was then that Takeru declared his love for Hikari. This happened when Hikari least expected it to. Funny how life fools one in love.

--Five years ago--

"You have ten already!" Takeru boasted and glanced at her jar full of butterflies.

"I know!" she beamed. "How many do you have?"

The blond hid his jar from her by shoving it in his bag. "Too many to count," he lied.

"You say that all the time." Hikari set her net on her shoulder. "Come on. Three? Four?"

"None." He grumbled. Hikari started to giggle.

"Shut up," snapped he. "So what if I can't catch stupid old butterflies."

Hikari walked over to him as he sat on the ground. Taking out a butterfly from her jar, she then held it out to the young boy.

"I can catch some on my own." He refused.

"I know you can."

"So then I don't need yours."

"Not even as a gift?"

Takeru looked up. "Gift?"

"Happy Thursday!" she smiled and opened his jar. She dropped it in and smiled friendly at him.

"Happy…" Takeru laughed and triggered Hikari to laugh too. They looked at their friends who were racing around. They were trying to catch the insects too.

"Kari?" Takeru looked up at her. She sat down to be eye-level and tilted her head.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I…" he waited to search for the words in his mind. "I…"

"Spit it out, Akeru-Tay." 

A blush formed on his cheeks. "It's nothing important."

"Oh, come on." Hikari urged.

Takeru stood up, but before he left, he quickly kissed her on the lips. Blushing instantly, Hikari watched as the blond ran off.

After that day, Hikari knew that what she felt wasn't just a crush.

--Current year--

"I still didn't get why you kissed me." Hikari said after their kiss was broken.

"Easy," the blond shrugged, "I liked you, couldn't get the words out, figured I'd make a dumb decision, and I kissed you."

"Well… duh." 

Takeru laced his fingers with hers. "I still think about the time you confronted me about my own feelings."

"Ah, yes, yes." She grinned and held up her fist to her lips like a microphone, "Dr. Takaishi, a patient needs supervision. Dr. Takaishi, report to Hikari's room."

--Back to five years in the past--

"Taker-uuu!" Hikari groaned and turned in her bed. Takeru kicked open the door and startled her. He was dressed in Taichi's bathrobe with a cookie tied to a string around his neck. Climbing up to her bed, he sat on the edge and held up the cookie to her chest.

"Hmm…" Takeru rubbed his chin and Hikari giggled. "Hmm…!"

"What is it Doctor Takaishi? Is it deadly?"

"Hmm…" Takeru looked at her and put the cookie in his mouth. With the treat in his mouth, he mumbled, "You'll be jus' fine."

"No fair…" Hikari sat up. "You got a cookie and I didn't…"

"You're sick." He said simply with the cookie hanging out.

Hikari leaned forward and bit into the pastry. Blushing wildly, Takeru pulled back and fell off of the top bunk. The string around his neck snapped and he landed with a loud thud. Hikari gasped and looked over the edge, the cookie was in her mouth now.

"Ungh…" Takeru groaned. The girl took the cookie out of her mouth and looked at him.

"Oh come on," she teased, "you liked it and you know it."

--Present time--

"I still can't believe you actually did that." Takeru grinned.

"You had your own fair share of surprises!" Hikari poked him in the stomach. "Like the time that you came to my ballet recital."

--Four years prior--

Taichi and Takeru walked through the front doors to a large building. Holding a bouquet of twelve fine red roses, Takeru sat down in the front row, just in time to see the start of the performance. As the curtains rose, Hikari and her friends stood with their heads bowed. The music started to play and they swiftly moved across the stage floor. Hikari was the most graceful and beautiful. At least to Takeru. When the show ended, Takeru and Taichi were the only ones standing up and cheering. Baffled by the appearance of her brother and her boyfriend, Hikari blushed madly and giggled to herself.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" Takeru whistled and clapped. The curtains lifted once more for the final bow and the determined boyfriend jumped up to the stage and held out the bouquet. Hikari couldn't help but gain tears in her eyes. They exchanged a long embrace. It was so long, that the janitor finally had to push them towards the end of the stage. They had whispered and kissed and hugged for two whole hours. 

Still in her recital costume, the young Yagami was walked all the way home by her loving boyfriend. It was yet another night that they wouldn't forget.

--Today's time--

"That was so extremely sweet, Keru." She cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'd do anything for you, Hika'." 

"Cheesy!" she giggled and traced her finger on his strong jawbone.

"It's true!"

"Sure, sure."

"Just like that time I promised you that night to remember--on your birthday!"

Hikari started to laugh.

"I don't get what's so funny…"

"That was a disastrous night!"

"You said it was the sweetest night you've ever had!"

"But still!" she laughed, "I think it was absolutely… horrid."

Takeru frowned. "I don't remember it that way…"

"How do you remember it?"

"I remember it like a dream."

"It was raining."

"You were beautiful."

"I was covered in mud."

"It was perfect."

"…It was raining."

--Two years former--

"Come on, Hikari." Takeru said and lifted her out of her window. Rain was pouring down heavily and lightning burst within the clouds. Thunder filled the still summer afternoon and the heat was intense. Luckily, the rain was cooling.

"Takeru, where are you taking me?" Hikari asked. A blindfold was tied around her eyes and the boy was carrying her.

"It's a surprise." Takeru whispered in her ear. Loud clashes of thunder frightened the girl, but she was easily comforted by Takeru's kisses and reassuring words. Finally, he set her down and removed the blindfold. In front of her was a small creek with pebbles and rocks all around it. They were in a forest beside a bench.

"Takeru…" she smiled. "How sweet!"

"Happy birthday, love." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. As he sat down on the bench, he realized that it was wet… very wet.

Hikari laughed at him and placed herself on his lap. "Lucky me."

"Ha…ha…" Takeru grimaced sarcastically. They sat together and watched as the creek ran. Rain dropped into the water and created ripples. Everything was perfect, aside from the rain. Sure enough, the storm gained its power and the thunder rumbled louder. One certain clash startled both of the young teenagers and Hikari slipped off of Takeru's lap and fell into the mud beneath them.

"Ew!" shrieked Hikari. She sat up and tried to wipe the mud off of her shirt. "Eew!!"

"It's just dirty water!" Takeru chuckled. 

"Yeah! Okay! NO!" she quarreled and threw a handful of wet earth at him. It landed on his white shirt with a splat.

"…" Takeru blinked and plucked some of the tiny pebbles. "That wasn't funny."

Hikari smirked. "Ooh, I guess it's okay for a girl to get muddy--"

The blond slipped off the bench purposely and landed on his knees. His khaki pants were now ruined. Brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes, he gently kissed her on the lips and set his forehead on hers.

"It's okay for anyone to get muddy." 

"Cute. Very cute." Hikari set one of her mud-covered hands around his neck. They kissed again and let the rain sooth their minds.

--Present time--

"I now love the rain." Takeru combed her hair with his fingers. Hikari looked up at him with sincere brown eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

Takeru touched her nose with his and whispered back, "And I love you."

Hikari caressed his cheek with her finger and turned to the basket. Two butterflies were rested on the handle. She reached out and lifted one up with her left ring finger. Instead of it flying away, it remained there and fluttered its wings just a little. 

Holding it up to Takeru, she said gently, "It's 'Special'."

Takeru reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He blew on the butterfly and it flew away. "You're special, Hikari."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious," Takeru opened up a little box and held it in front of Hikari's eyes. Inside was a diamond ring on a gold band. Inside of the diamond was a small ruby heart, right in the center.

"T-T…"

"Hikari, will you marry me?" Takeru paused, kissed her on the forehead and continued, "Someday. Not now, I know we're too young. But I think we belong together. I think we will be together forever. Ever since I was eight, you had something inside of you that made me feel funny. So will you make a boy's dreams come true… and… will you be mine from this day forward?"

Hikari stared at the ring inside of the black velvet box. She admired the way it shined in the sunlight. But even more, she admired the shine in Takeru's eyes. As she tried to get the words out to accept, her jaw started to quiver and tears glossed her eyes. Takeru knew what she tried to say, and he understood it all. 

"Hikari, my angel of light…" Takeru slid the ring onto her delicate finger, "I love you."

A passionate kiss was given to Hikari by her boyfriend, and now fiancé. Bliss was carried in with that kiss, along with love and compassion. (And all that sappy stuff.)

When the kiss was broken, Hikari released the tears and started to nod her head. "O-of course! I-I will, T-Takeru."

The Takaishi kissed her once more and then stood up. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So," he said with his chin on her shoulder, "what shall we do, love?"

Hikari's heart danced in her mind as she stared at the ring. It shimmered in so many different ways. Her eyes caught a butterfly dancing around another. She squealed and took Takeru's hand, "Let's chase butterflies."

^-^ Does that make you guys feel all warm and tingly? I hope so. That's what I went for. It's kind of daft, but hey, if it makes you at least smile… My job is done. Please review. Thank you. ~HT 


End file.
